


With Benefits

by RetroactiveCon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demisexual Mick Rory, Leonard Snart is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mick Rory is Bad at Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: Mick shifts side to side. “I want sex.”And therein, Leonard realizes, lies his problem. “You want sex, but you don’t find anyone sexually attractive.” Leonard supposes he’s Mick’s best option—they’re partners, after all—but he doesn’t want Mick to feel obligated to choose him. “And I just happen to be nearby?”“You’re my partner.” Mick looks so earnest that Leonard regrets teasing him. “If it’d be anyone, I want it to be you. Just ‘cause I don’t look at you and wanna fuck you, doesn’t mean I can’t want you to be the guy to help when I wanna fuck.”
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	With Benefits

“Hey Len?”

Leonard glances up from his newspaper. He still grabs the paper sometimes for the crossword even now that he checks his news app regularly—he can’t make his brain cooperate with crossword apps. “Yeah?”

Mick looks awkward. It’s an odd look on him, but then he's never been one for much visible emotion; of course this is a bit odd. (This is fine for Leonard, who also doesn’t do visible emotion very well.) “So…you know I don’t usually do the sex thing.”

Leonard has, for once, no idea where this discussion will go. Even with Mick, who tends to start conversations after they’ve been happening in his head for several minutes, he usually has some kind of guess. “…Yes?”

“But I still, um. Have a sex drive.” Mick now looks supremely awkward, a look Leonard has seen maybe once or twice before. He can relate, as this is not a talk they've had before and not one he wants to have again.

“That much I knew.” Mick’s awkwardness momentarily includes an element of confusion. Leonard pinches the bridge of his nose. “I've heard you get horny.” He does his best to make it sound as though this is the bane of his existence, which it is, if not for reasons Mick would enjoy hearing.

“So.” Mick shifts side to side, his eyes fixed firmly on the ground. “I want sex.”

And therein, Leonard realizes, lies his problem. “You want sex, but you don’t find anyone sexually attractive.” Leonard supposes he’s Mick’s best option—they’re partners, after all—but he doesn’t want Mick to feel obligated to choose him. “And I just happen to be nearby?”

“You’re my partner.” Mick looks so earnest that Leonard regrets teasing him. “If it’d be anyone, I want it to be you. Just ‘cause I don’t look at you and wanna fuck you, doesn’t mean I can’t want you to be the guy to help when I wanna fuck.” It’s inelegantly put, as only Mick can manage, but he understands the distinction. “Plus you know all my sensory issues and crap, so…”

“Yeah, that’d be a factor.” Leonard sets the paper aside and saunters over to his partner. When they’re close enough, he brushes a hand over Mick’s broad, rough face—the face he so adores. “You’re sure?”

“Sure as I can be,” Mick agrees. 

Leonard figures, with the next necessary question, he might as well be blunt. There's no reason not to when this conversation is already so bizarre. “Do you want to do the fucking or get fucked?” As with this conversation since its beginning, he has no guess what comes next.

Mick’s nose wrinkles. “Uh…can we plan on handjobs and see where it goes?”

“You’ve never had anal sex before,” Leonard reminds him, “but it requires a certain level of planning or it’s unpleasant for all involved. Even if that isn't something you actually want to do when the time comes, you'll be glad I planned for it.”

Mick snorts. “Course it does. Wouldn’t figure you’d like anything that didn’t.”

Leonard sighs. Mick can laugh at his planning, but he’d complain if Leonard didn’t. “Give me a few minutes to get myself ready. Use that time to think about what exactly you want to have happen.”

“How do you expect me to do that?” Mick’s face wrinkles up. It’s clear he’s asking about his lack of experience.

“The internet is a wonderful place,” Leonard tosses back on his way to the shower. Only once the door is closed does he realize he should have warned Mick that porn is not a resource.

Not terribly long thereafter, he emerges from the shower wrapped in a towel and goes in search of Mick. He dries himself carefully along the way—he doubts his partner would be thrilled with shower-damp sex. 

He finds Mick sprawled on the bed, laptop on his legs, hand moving lazily over his cock. Leonard absolutely does not make a noise at seeing him like this. He’s just surprised to see Mick so open about touching himself, which, while never rushed, he’s always reserved for behind closed doors. 

“Hey.” Mick glances up at him and does a double take. “Uh. Okay. I kinda thought there would be a little more buildup? Like, planning and shit.” His eyes flit away, dart back, and flit away again. Len can't tell if he's disgusted or just ill at ease. 

“Well.” Leonard settles on the edge of the bed, feeling acutely self-conscious. Mick’s seen him naked before, but never in a sexual context. Leonard is keenly aware that he’s not the prettiest partner Mick could have chosen to sate his sudden urge to have sex. “I still intend to plan, but we can do a certain degree of it once we see how things unfold.”

“So you mean I should say something like, ‘dunno about fucking you, but I want my hands on you now’?” Mick tries. This time, his glance at Len is clearly questioning whether he's doing this right.

Leonard bites his lip against a little startled sound. He’s had far too many late-night fantasies of Mick wanting sex with him—hastily dismissed in daylight, lest he complicate a dynamic that works well—and Mick’s simple request to touch him is enough to bring all those fantasies to the forefront of his mind. “Yeah,” he manages. “That works.”

Mick huffs a laugh, sets the laptop aside, and drags Leonard up into his lap. Being so easily manhandled shouldn’t turn him on so much—it should terrify him—but it leaves him dazed and all-too-ready for Mick to kiss him. Their noses nudge against each other, awkward and briefly painful, before Leonard tilts his head to the side. Their lips have almost touched when Mick admits, “…Not too experienced with this part, either.”

That much Leonard could have guessed. It's no thanks to his own reservations about kissing outside of sex (too much risk of getting feelings involved). Mick has occasionally expressed a desire to kiss him, which Leonard has usually refused; now it's come back to complicate things. “Lucky I don’t judge, then,” he says, and closes the distance. 

It’s not exactly the most impressive kiss Leonard has ever had. Mick was right; he’s none too skilled, and the things he does presumably to minimize any weird sensory experiences only make the kiss that much more awkward. Nonetheless, Leonard is being tightly held and thoroughly (if clumsily) kissed in a way right out of those late-night fantasies. By the time they pull apart, he’s breathless. 

Mick looks unsure of how to proceed. “Rating out of ten?” he rumbles, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. 

“Shut up,” Leonard laughs, pulling him into another kiss. 

They spend…Leonard's not even sure how long…kissing. He lets the towel fall away and starts rocking gently on Mick’s lap, giving him a little friction. At that, Mick pulls back. Leonard wonders if he’s realized he doesn’t want this—maybe his interest in sex was just momentary curiosity—when Mick breathes, “Damn. Got lucky in my choice of partner, didn’t I?”

Leonard scoffs and shifts slightly. It doesn’t hide any of his scars or the soft belly he’s developed after years of Mick’s good cooking, but it makes him feel a little more protected. “Don’t laugh.”

“Not laughing.” Mick runs his hands over Leonard's sides. His touch is too soft, too gentle—almost bordering on reverent. Leonard doesn’t know how to handle that. “Told you. I don’t look at you and wanna fuck you, but that doesn’t mean I can’t think you’re beautiful.”

“Even if I’m not?” Leonard asks, off-balance from Mick’s sudden honesty. What is it about sex that suddenly makes his partner want to bring out feelings? 

“’Specially ‘cause you think you’re not,” Mick agrees, pulling him into another kiss. 

There reaches a point, after Leonard is almost too dazed from progressively sweeter and more skillful kisses to care, when it becomes clear that Mick has no idea how to proceed. After lingering at this point for longer than they probably should, Leonard hands him the bottle of lube and says, “Slick your fingers, don’t make me do all the work.”

Obediently, Mick slicks his fingers. That seems to give him enough of an idea, because he nudges a lubed-up fingertip against Leonard’s hole. “This right?” he checks. His nose wrinkles up slightly and he adds, "'Cause it feels _weird._ "

“ _Yes_.” It turns into a little hiss as Mick pushes in. He goes, if anything, a little too slowly, leaving Leonard impatient for more. When he pushes back, trying to make Mick go faster, Mick flips them over so Leonard is on his back and resumes slowly fingering him open. Once he figures out what he’s supposed to be doing, Mick delights in it, taking his time just to make him moan.

“Fuck, Lenny.” The nickname would probably make Leonard snark at him if he could think beyond the feeling of Mick stretching him. “Look so good like this. Worth all the weirdness to see it.”

“I’d look even better with your cock inside me.” He spreads his legs wider, trying to invite Mick in. Then, because it’s what started this experiment in the first place, he huffs, “And you’d feel a lot better if you got inside me.”

Thankfully, Mick’s uncharacteristic devotion to taking it slow doesn’t last through the first thrust. He sets a pace that has Leonard moaning and grabbing at the sheets, then at Mick’s back, for purchase.

“Touch me, you inconsiderate fucker,” he snarls after he’s been held on the edge of orgasm for longer than he can tolerate. He’s not prepared for Mick to punish him with a particularly hard thrust and a growled, 

“For that, dunno if I will.” 

It’s a much-needed return to their usual dynamic after altogether too many feelings. Leonard is grateful for it and even more relieved when, a moment later, Mick wraps a hand around him and pushes him over the edge. 

Leonard opens his eyes eventually to find a cuddly Mick draped over him, warm and heavy. He makes a show of squirming despite the fact that he wants nothing more than to lie still and be pinned. “So we cuddle now?”

“We do after that.” Mick nuzzles his neck. Leonard isn't prepared for the trail of sloppy, open-mouthed kisses Mick trails along his jaw. The kissing is even more surprising than the cuddling, which they've been known to do (albeit with excuses) from time to time. “Dunno if I’d do that again, but this is okay.”

“The sex was that bad?” he drawls, pretending he’s not asking if _he_ was that bad.

“Nah. Not my thing, unless I get horny like this again.” Mick snuggles closer. Leonard now feels decidedly squished but isn’t about to complain. They don’t get a ready-made excuse for cuddling quite like ‘eh, it was just the afterglow.’ “But seeing you fall apart like that wasn’t so bad, and this is good.”

From Mick, that’s the highest possible praise Leonard could hope for in a situation like this. He’s not going to say that—it would edge dangerously close to the feelings they’re already trying to pretend aren’t lurking nearby—but he can huddle into Mick’s arms and affirm, “This is good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny ambushed me at ten at night and I am so, so sorry. Also, although Mick doesn't do a particularly good job of explaining it, I did my best to figure out his five strands of sexual orientation and will talk about them if asked (poke me here or on [Tumblr](https://achangeinpriorities.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
